


Fatherhood, Take Two

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: One white stick + Two blue lines = One monumental problem.





	Fatherhood, Take Two

_Shit_. Cal's eloquence never failed to amaze and astound... but in this case, it summed up the maelstrom of emotions brimming within him to a tee. 

One little white stick. Two baby blue lines. Just... shit. 

* * *

"Mornin', babe. I made breakfast." Robert said as he flipped a fine-looking banana pancake into the air, catching it in the middle of the skillet with enviable ease. 

"Is that what that delicious smell is?" Cal asked, taking a mug from the cabinet (Amanda had hand-painted it for him in the second grade) and pouring himself a cup of the blueberry spice coffee that Robert had brewed earlier. Casting a side-long glance at Robert, he asked, "Is that my bathrobe?"

"I am not in a position to either confirm or deny the validity of that statement." From the achingly wide grin on his face, however, Cal was fairly certain that the answer was 'yes'. Which was fine, really. Actually, the older man looked rather adorable in it.

Taking a sip of his coffee - and burning the roof of his mouth in the process, as he had yet to master the fine art of patience - Cal snarked, "Y'know, I just didn't peg you as the 'daddy kink' type." The pancake twirling so beautifully in the air hit the stove top with an audible  _thump_ as Robert choked.

 _"What?"_ The older man whirled around, fixing his boyfriend with an astonished glare. Cal can't help but break down in peals of laughter. 

Motioning to the robe, he elaborated, "That's from  _Suicide Squad_. Manda literally dragged me to the theatre to go see it opening night. It says 'Daddy's Lil' Monster' on the back."

Robert proceeded to begin to strip naked in the middle of the kitchen, tossing the offending garment onto the kitchen island. Cal only laughed harder. "Here - you can have it."

"Bobert, you can't cook pancakes naked! That's like... so many levels of unsanitary." Robert gave him a look, before turning around and attempting to salvage the runaway pancake. "The curtains are open, man! What if one of Joseph's creepy kids looks out the window?"

"Let 'em stare." Okay, that was not exactly the answer that he'd been looking for...

In the year and a half since Robert had proclaimed that he needed time, mornings such as these had become the norm in the Lawrence household. Robert was late to bed and early to rise, so should he decide to stay the night (which was almost always the case), he could almost always be found mulling in the kitchen, preparing some sort of extravagent breakfast. For having spent so many years in the improper frame of mind to care for  _anything_ ,  _especially_ himself, he could whip together a pretty decent meal.

'Decent' was actually a bit of an understatement, Cal decided as a hearty plate of banana pancakes, bacon, and rye toast was set in front of him. He'd even taken the time to butter the toast for him... The man was nothing short of a miracle worker. Cutting off a piece of pancake that was much too large to attempt to eat in front of polite company, Cal stuffed it into his mouth and began the difficult process of attempting to chew and swallow. Robert laughed - a deep, belly laugh that had his entire body shaking.

"You don't have to stuff your face, babe. Nobody's gonna take the plate away from ya." But there is more affection in his voice than reprimand, and Cal offered him a smile stretched tight over all the food stuffed into his mouth. 

With great difficulty, he managed to swallow. Grabbing an colorful paper napkin, he wiped the syrup and butter from the corners of his mouth. "You've outdone yourself once again, Bobert." He began cutting himself another overly-large slice, "So... any big plans for today?"

"Work." Robert took a seat on the opposite side of the island, his plate of food considerably smaller. He never did have much of an appetite. "Work. And more work."

"Sounds like a full day." It hasn't escaped his notice that Robert has never actually told him what he, y'know,  _does_ for a living... but he figured it would come with time. 

"Very." Robert agreed easily, before taking a considerably smaller bite of pancake. Wuss. "What about you? Any exciting plans for you first day off in almost two months?"

It wasn't as bad as Robert made it sound. As a professional writer, he kept his own hours. He just had a nasty little habit of procrastinating and waiting until the absolute last possible minute to turn his manuscript over to his editor. "Actually, Ihaveanappointmentwiththedoctor." He forced out, before shoveling another oversized bite in his mouth.

By the way Robert's body suddenly tensed, it was clear that he had understood enough of that garbled mess to find cause for concern.  _Shit_ , Cal thought, forcing a smile as the inevitable question comes up, "The doctor? You feelin' alright, Calcifer?"  _Oh boy, he pulled out the full name. He's firing the big guns._

"Y-Yeah, everything's cool."  _Smooth move, Casanova. Now he's really looking at you stange._ "Just had a bit of a shock this morning and I wanna make sure that everything is squared away. No reason to worry."  _Yet, anyway._

Even if his relationship with Val is improving, Cal was almost certain that Robert would not be amenable to another turn at fatherhood. Robert had just turned fifty two this year, he'd be almost seventy by the time their little peanut was off to college. Val would probably have kids of her own. God, he hoped they didn't turn into one of those awkward families where you have to explain to your grandchildren why their aunts and uncles are younger than them...

And then there was Cal himself. At thirty nine, he was no spring chicken either. While the years had been relatively kind to him (many of the neighborhood dads could scarcely believe he'd sent his daughter off to college this year), his biological clock, which had become easier and easier to ignore as the years progressed, was still ticking. He was rather near the end of what would be considered 'safe' child-bearing years, and he feared that his age might negatively impact the child's health.

"If you say so..." Robert wasn't going to push him on the issue, which he was grateful for. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd tell him if he did. "Text me when ya get done at the doc and we can grab Thirsty's for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, babe. Have fun... doing whatever it is that you do for a living." Robert snickered, before scarfing down the rest of his food and planting a kiss on Cal's head. 

"See you later." The door closed softly behind him. 

As soon as Cal heard Robert start the engine and pull out of the driveway, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slumped over on the barstool. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

 

 

 


End file.
